


Triceratops Get Jealous Too

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Second Base, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets jealous when she sees Lowery Cruthers with another girl. She confesses her feelings, and he reveals that he has always had a crush on her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triceratops Get Jealous Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INeedToMakeAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=INeedToMakeAnAccount).



> I hope this is what you were going for :)

“And look at this” Lowery says, showing you the cameras. You giggle as you watch the giant screen turn to the raptor cage.

“Those have always been my favorites” you admit, smiling at Lowery. He gives you a fake shocked look.

“Raptors?! So violent! So ruthless!” You push him and he lets out a carefree chuckle.

“Watch it Cruthers, they have feelings too.” You really do like the raptors, especially Blue. But you like all the dinosaurs in the park. How could you not? They are fucking real life dinosaurs! You think this is why you and Lowery became friends so quickly.

“Oh I forgot, miss future animal behaviorist” he says with a playful eye roll. You smile shyly, biting your lip. It’s true; you are an intern right now, reporting on the dinosaurs, doing simple tasks. You often deliver information to the control room; that’s how you met. You had to give him a note about the Brachiosaurus and you saw all the figurines on his desk. He eagerly told you about each one, delving into fun facts about his favorites.

“And don’t you forget it!” you tease. Your phone goes off suddenly and you give him an apologetic look as you answer it. “What? Really? The triceratops? Yes of course, I’d love to!”

“Something interesting going on?” Lowery asks, genuinely curious about your job.

“Yes! The triceratops are depicting certain movements that look like mating rituals. They think that one of them must have evolved into a male. I wanna get down there and see it before the park closes.”

“Hey, I’m working the night shift. Come back and share it with me.”

“Well duh, it’s not like I have any parties or social life to attend to” you say sarcastically.

 

You drive back to the control room, your mind spinning. That was so amazing! You know that Lowery will absolutely love to hear about what happened. The intricate dances, the way the females seemed to display jealousy and protectiveness. You exit the car and practically sprint to the control room. It’s getting late, and you can see that the majority of workers are leaving. You walk into the giant control room, looking at all the amazing technology and impressive lights. You stop dead in your tracks when you see Lowery talking to another girl. A very pretty girl. You narrow your eyes and hide behind a pillar, peeking out so you can still see.

You think the girl’s name is Vivian; she works next to Lowery every day. They seem very intense, and she’s hanging on his every word. She stands up and gives him a hug; causing your heart to drop into your stomach. You frown and you feel as though you’ve been hit with a brick. She walks away, saying good bye in a sickeningly sweet voice. You wait for a few more people to leave till Lowery is alone.

What should you do? The truth is, you’ve had a crush on Lowery since the moment the two of you met. He’s so cute and nerdy; and he really is such a sweetheart. You like thinking about gripping your fingers in that black hair, feeling the tickle of his beard against your face. Your lip quivers ever so slightly; what if it will never happen? You sigh dejectedly, and walk slowly over to him.

As you get closer, you see his wide smile and the adorable wave he gives you. You suddenly think back to the dinosaurs. The triceratops didn’t just lay down and give up. They decided who would mate with the male by who wanted him more. By which female was the strongest and most worthy; which one was willing to fight for what she wanted.

You’re not letting this amazing man go without a fight. You notice that Lowery has tilted his head slightly, regarding you with confusion.

“Why so serious?” he asks lightly, giving a small chuckle. You get closer to him, grabbing his shirt, and leaning in till you are practically touching noses. “Whoa” he breathes, his deep brown eyes widening.

“I gotta tell you something” you whisper, “I’ve liked you for a while now. I think you’re incredibly intelligent, attractive, sweet, and adorkable. I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable, but I need to let you know how I feel or I’ll go crazy.” You lick your lips nervously, realizing that this could turn embarrassingly awkward very quickly. “Shit” you mutter.

“That. Was. Awesome.” he says, releasing a giggle. He closes the distance between the two of you, pressing his lips firmly against yours. Your breath hitches in surprise, but you quickly melt against him, your mouth molding perfectly against his. His glasses tickle the tops of your cheeks, and his surprisingly strong arms wrap against your waist.

“So, I’m assuming that you’re okay with this?” you whisper against his lips.

“Hell yeah. A beautiful, funny, smart girl wants me? Are you kidding me?” He grins at you, and you bite your lip. You slowly remove his glasses and place them on his desk, giving your best sensual look.

“You’re working alone tonight right?”

“Yeah” he whispers, a lopsided smile on his pink lips.

“And those doors lock, right?” you ask as you skim your teeth along his jaw, slowly sucking on his throat.

He reaches over and presses a button, and the doors slide shut automatically. You smile against his skin, completely thrilled that this is finally happening.

“Can I tell you something?” he asks, looking deep into your eyes as he unbuttons your shirt. You just nod your head, your breathing becoming hot and heavy. “I’ve always fantasized about this” he whispers, ripping your shirt open, revealing your bra. You grab his shirt, lifting it up over his head. You reveal his soft skin, and you are surprised by the slight definition in his pecs, and his impressive biceps.

“Wow Cruthers, you’re pretty sexy” you compliment, your voice raspy with desire.

He kisses the top of your breasts, his tongue playing at your cleavage. “I could say the same about you (y/n).” You moan softly, tilting your head back, reveling in the feeling of his tongue on your skin. You reach for his jeans, unzipping them with excited fingers. You grip the material and drag them down his legs, taking his boxers down with them. Your jaw drops in complete reverence.

“Holy fuck” you exclaim as you look at his thick cock. His impressive length stands at attention, dripping precum from the red tip.

“I see your impress- oh dear god!” he moans out as you drop to your knees, taking his dick in your mouth. You swirl your tongue over the head, teasing his slit, tasting his precum. You begin to suck wildly, bobbing your head as your hands reach around to cup his ass. You push him farther into your mouth, his thick length hitting the back of your throat till you are gagging. You moan around his cock, the vibrations causing him to emit a whine and his body to shiver. His hands are in your hair.

“Oh my god, you feel so good. This is fucking amazing!” You come off his dick with a lewd pop and give him a lascivious grin. You stand quickly, and drag your skirt and panties down, kicking off your shoes. Lowery licks his lips hungrily as he reaches for your bra strap, leaving you completely exposed. He gropes your breasts, teasing your nipples with his thumbs till they are painfully sensitive and hard. You feel yourself become wet from his touch, and your lower half begins to throb with want.

“Oh Jesus! Oh fuck me, Lowery” you whisper, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands reach for your crotch, and he slips two fingers in, spreading your walls. His fingers curl inside you, and he nibbles your earlobe as his thumb massages your clit. Your body convulses slightly as he mercilessly flicks at your sensitive bundle of nerves. He pulsates his fingers in you, and you grab at his lip, tugging and chewing passionately.

“Come here you” he growls, his voice husky. He sits down on his chair, and pulls you on top of himself. You straddle him and slowly sink yourself onto his rock hard cock. You both gasp in unison, your hot breath intermingling. His cock stretches you wide, and you moan loudly as he goes further in deeper. His fingers grip ant your waist with controlling force, and he slowly brings you up and pulls you back down, splitting you wide open.

“Oh baby, how the hell are you so tight? And so wet? Ugh, so fricking sexy” he moans, throwing his head back. You give him a warm wet kiss as you move on top of him, circling your hips till his dick rubs with sweet delicious friction inside you. He leans down to take your nipple in his mouth, flicking against it with his tongue.

“Mmmmm, Looowwweerryy” you moan out, his chair squeaking under the movements of your love making. His sweaty body slides against yours, and you feel yourself build higher and higher. The two of you embrace tightly as he bucks into you violently, slamming into your sweet spot.  You are getting so close, and you can tell he is too.

“Baby, make me cum” you beg, your voice high and breathy.

“Oh babe, I’m gonna make you feel good.” He thrusts again, his hips gyrating awkwardly as he cums inside you. The hot warmth of his cum pushes you over the edge and you clench around him, tumbling into pure ecstasy. You scream out his name and slump against his body, the two of you panting heavily.

“Holy crap” you breather, nuzzling against his cheek, his beard scratching comfortingly against your cheek.

“You can say that again” Crowley says with a care free laugh, a boyish grin appearing on his face. “So, that triceratops mating ritual must have put you in the mood, huh?” he taunts. You bite his nose playfully, giving a fake growl.

You slowly get off his lap, wincing slightly. The two of you get dressed quickly, but sit on the floor to lean against the desk. You get between his legs and lean your head against his chest, nuzzling in the crook of his neck. You breathe in his cologne and then finally confess. “Actually, I saw you talking to that Vivian girl, and..well….I kinda got jealous” you say shyly, suddenly feeling very ashamed.

“You were jealous?” he asks in shock, as if surprised that anyone would feel that way.

“Of course! She’s pretty and she gets to spend all day with you” you pout petulantly.

“Well, she’s nothing compared to you, babe” he responds, kissing the top of your head sweetly. You squeeze him tighter, and bite your lip in glee.

“Good answer babe, good answer” you say sleepily.

“You know, you are welcome to stay with me for the night shift, you know; if you don’t have anything to do tonight.”

“I can’t think of anything better” you say softly, giving a chaste kiss on his cheek. This job just got so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And if any of my readers out there are artists, I have a request :)


End file.
